


wacky Tally Hall stories

by shae_moment



Category: Tally Hall (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shae_moment/pseuds/shae_moment
Summary: tally hall adventure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. dinner time!

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

one day andrew was like, playing music or something idk what andrew does in his free time, and suddenly!!!!!!!! zubin came in like "ANDREW PLEASE HELP YOURE SO SMART WE NEED YOU IM GONNA EXPLODE IF U DONT COME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR IT WILL BE A ZUBIN EXPLOSION BOOOM" then zubin started crying.

"wtf do u want zumbin im busy retweeting things on twitter" then zubin exploded, but it wasnt really an EXPLOSION it was more like zubin was a balloon and he popped, it was very loud and zubin confetti went everywhere. now andrew has to pick up all the zubin confetti. "dumb zubin confetti. stupid dumb idiot zubin exploding all over the place UGH" so then he starts picking up all the zubin confetti.

after &rew picked up all the zubefetti, 1 piece at a time bc they dont have a vacuum at the tally house, he burned it cause he hates it that much god he hates it so much he was just vibin but then zubin just had to explode. anyways, andrew left the room he was in idfk where he was ask him not me, he went into the room where all the tallies were except zubin hes dead. okay, anyway, all the tallies saw andrew walk in and all at once they said "andrew! little keyboard man! dumb little green tie! wheres zubin? we sent him to get you and now hes not here?? andrew, what have you done with zubin? our beloved zubes? our blue tie bassist? andrew, please tell us! hes been gone for 10 minutes! we cant survive without him"

" he is dead he exploded. he said hed explode if i didnt go with him and so i didnt go with him and he exploded. we need murdoc from gorillaz since zubin is dead. " andrew sat criss cross apple sauce afer he said that and straightened his tie because the tallies wear their uniforms at all times. ross walked over to where andrew was sitting criss cross apple sauce (because hes :)). he pulled out his drumming stick thingies and started drumming on every surface. holy crap ross is such a good drummer! he kept drumming like that for 30 minutes and when he finished, he did a backflip in the center of the room and said "zubin is immortal, andrew. he has died many times." suddenly!!!!!! zubin appeared in front of him, and now theres zubin confetti everywhere again!! andrew is NOT going to clean up this mess. 

"okay, well, now that zubin is back, what did you guys need me for?" &rew stood up because his legs needed to stretch. rob left the room without saying anything and came back seconds later with a tray of brownies. he gave one to the other tallies and said "dinner time" and then they all ate the brownies.

but guess what. they are weed brownies! andrew was called to dinner because its dinner time! weed brownies for dinner! each brownie had 400mg of weed in them.

tally hall is high on weed brownies.


	2. zubert vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zubert vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what youre getting into dont complain

it was like a saturday or sunday, zubin and rob were at tally hall hq alone because the rest of the tallies were off doing god knows what. they had been playing Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA MegaMix on the Nintendo Switch for hours because its a hard game. They kept arguing due to the fact rob preferred the XYBA melody icon display while zubin preferred the arrow icons. rob was do frustrated he decided to swallow the console whole. 

"what the heck rob? you didnt have to swallow our switch, you couldve just turned it off, and you didnt even swallow the joycons! what am i supposed to do with these!" zubin grabbed the joycons and threw them across the room, which resulted in them breaking into just about a million pieces because of zubins beast like strength. "oh.... i didnt mean to do that.." all rob could do was stare in amazement. 

"zubes... how did you do that?" rob was clearly scared.  
but, now that he thinks about it, zubin has always been weirdly strong. glass cups shattering in zubins hands, the floorboards collapsing underneath him. there are many examples that show just how strong zubin is. "actually, i dont remember you ever working out. are you like superman or something? "

zubin hesitated for a moment before answering " i work out in my sleep... its not intentional, its like sleep walking. im actually very embarrassed about it. ive tried to stop, but nothing works. " zubin got up from the tally hall brand sofa and.... he just kinda stood there. 

rob walked over to where zubin was standing, which was right in front of the tally hall brand sofa, and stared at zubin for a solid hour. "zubin.. you are such a strong man.. " zubins face was one of confusion. rob opened his mouth wide and grabbed zubin.

"r-rob senpai....? w-what are you doing..?" zubin is now scared.

"dont be scared, zubes. everything is alright." rob then procceded to lift zubin carefully, so as not to spook him. rob very carefully, very slowly lowered zubin into his mouth and swallowed him. robs stomach expanded as if he were a pregnant woman. rob is pregnant with zubin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on snap torao_88


	3. tally hall performs at miku expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tallies go to miku expo because everyone loves miku

i think it was like wednesday or sumn and the tallies were all there, doing what they normally do which is listening to vocaloid music of course. they were doing the funny fortnite and roblox dances because they are epic gamers, but then miku herself appeared roght in front of them!! right there, before their very own eyes, miku hatsune was standing there in her senbonzakura outfit bc its a cool outfit.

"hey epic chungus wholesome 100 shrek is sexy waifu gamers, its me hatsune miku, and i think tally hall is the greatest band ever." then she.

"hi miku i love you so much please autograph my amp i am in love with you please" joe pleaded. wow what a virgin gamer weeb lol. she said no.

then she disappeared cause idk. rob said "OMG HATSUNE MIKU CAME HERE OMG WHAT A QUEEN" then bora walked in and said "hey guys whats up. " the other tallies explained what had happened and then bora fainted because he loves miku so much and HE MISSED HER APPEARANCE. since bora has superpowers he got back up immediately and handed the tallies tickets to miku expo. bora had already made plans to surprise everyone with the tickets before miku appeared in their home while he was not in the room.

"wow boralogue thank you so much we appreciate everything you do for us never forget that." ross said before making out with 15secondsofbora for hours on end. bora bora bora bora bora bora² bora bora bora. when they were done, they all had their regular weed dinner because it was like 6 pm. after that they went to bed because they have a big day tomorrow :D. they all had wWACKY dreams about like, idk wacky things.

the next morning, the tallies woke up (duh) from their epic sleep, it was so epic because they all dreamed about how cute and awesome miku is. when they woke up, they all just did their daily routines because, it was in fact, a normal day. at noon or so, andrew said "hey guys, what if i wrote a song about how good this day has been? "

.....

and then he procceded to play good day. wow andrew!! he is so talented!!! i cannot believe it was all unrehearsed!!!! anyways, when he was finished zubin said "wow man (🌊🐴) that was so freakin epic! we should play that song at miku expo! of course we will have to finish it, but we are all superhuman and we can finish it in no time! "

" what" what 

" what"

" bro why would we play at miku expo? we think we're playing in a band, but we are actually not. " joe said with a weird look on his face idk joe always looks weird. 

" shut up virgin cowards we WILL play at miku expo. i dont care what anyone says."

"okay zubin" said all the tallies in unison. idk when miku expo is, but it is soon and OMGG what songs are they going to play?? nooooo they arent prepared 😭😭😭😭😭

"guys i have a plan for what we are going to play. get ready...... GET READY GUYS ITS A REAL GOOD ONE...... OHHHHHHH YOU WON'T SEE THIS ONE COMING............. better hold onto your hats, AND your socks..... they will be blow off..... okay guys..... i think im ready to reveal my plan............. alright..... so.... we will...... WE WILL PLAY OUR ALBUM MARVIN'S MARVELOUS MECHANICAL MUSEUM!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT COMING??? YOU DEFINITELY DIDNT!!! IT WAS VERY UNEXPECTED AND OUT OF THE BOX!!!! SO GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! " zubin is yelling.

" wow zubin! good idea! " zubin had a good idea, and the tallies told him it was a good idea. ugh omg 🙄 then they were all like " wait when is miku expo 😱😱😱😱 how will we play it all when we dont know when to play it all?! WHAT WILL WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"stfu" stfu tallies.

but then the tallies talked again ugh idiots. they said "wait a second zubin, we havent even finished our album how will we play it all?????? dumb zubin." and they all facepalmed, in unison of course because they think theyre playing in a band. but then zubin said "exactly, dumb little monkey brain idiots. we will quickly finish our first (first!!) album because, well, lets admit it. we are not human, we can finish this album when we want, alright? so heres what will happen. we will finish the album with our MAD skills, go to miku expo, which will be called tally hall expo from then on, perform every song in the album. we will become very famous and rich because everyone will buy our music." wow zubin what a smart lad.

" **ok** " ok zubin

**~`|•√π÷×¶∆£¢€¥^°={}\%©®™✓[] next day lol []✓™®©%\\}{=°^¥€¢£∆¶×÷π√•|`~**

ok next day, the boys decide to get to writing those songs for the new album. its been established they ARENT human, so theyre writing millions of songs at GODLY speeds. shits gettin pumped out in amazing quantities, honestly its unbelievable. the situation looks like those tiktok videos that are all sped up. anyways, theyve got **piles and piles** of songs on the floor and they dont know what to do with em, so ross closed his eyes and picked out a random paper from one of the many piles in front of them. ross opened his eyes and said "what the fuck is this ooga booga shit who wrote this?" he turned the paper over to show the tallies which song he blindly chose.

"thats mine." joe said.

"...you? youre the one who wrote this? wow... i wonder what its like having a mind like.... that. " ross set the paper down in a seperate pile which contained the written versions of good day and welcome to tally hall. he proceeded to repeat the process until he decided had chosen enough songs.

"alright **MEN** , now that we have chosen the songs for our album, we must perform them, and **PERFECT** them! **ALL RIGHT TALLY HALL, GET INTO FORMATION. MIKU EXPO IS TOMORROWWWWWW!!!** then they got into formation and practiced their brand new album

* * *

its the next day, the tallies have perfected their album. b🤣🤣🤣😹😹🤣🤣😹😹🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣😹😹😹😹😹😹🤣🤣😹🤣😹😹🤣😹😹😹🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

theyre driving to miku expo. theyre almost there. HOLY CRAP!!!! OMGGGG THEYRE FINALLY THERE WHOAAAAA WTFFFFFF!!! OMG THEY MEET MIKU AGAIN OMG THEYRE ALL DROOLING OVER HER YOOOO. ok anyways, they get on stage with miku and the audience is all like wtfffff who are these guys in ties lol 🤪🤪🤣🤣🤣😹😂 then..... THEY STARTED PLAYING MMMM YOOOOOO THE CROWD WENT NUTS YOOOOOOO AND MIKU WAS ALL LIKE 😱😱😱😱😱 BRUHHHHH AFTER THAT MIKU EXPO WAS RENAMED TO TALLY HALL EXPO WOOOOO!! TALLY EXPO TALLY EXPO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


End file.
